The Other Ankh
by Sambart
Summary: What if Ankh's other hand wasn't the other Ankh? What if it was a relation of Ankh's?  set before we found out about Ankh 2 and an alternate version of it .
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Ankh  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: Various (I think o_O)  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: What if Ankh's other hand wasn't the other Ankh? What if it was a relation of Ankh's? (set before we found out about Ankh 2 and an alternate version of it).  
>AU: Erm erm… There were some moment's where I wanted to use exact dialogue (Japanese) that Ankh says but newbies might not understand it ^_^ But if you feel I should include it then feel free to say!<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Enjoy! ^_^<p>

Ankh stood still. He was on the highest level of a building that over looked the whole of Tokyo. His eyes pierced as he scanned the landscape in front of him, trying to find one spect of evidence that his hunch was correct.

A breeze blew through the air, making his hair flow in front of his face. In that breeze blew a red feather that landed nicely infront of him. His senses (being quick) noticed this immediately and starred. His face frowned as he knelt down to pick it up. Lifting it to the sky he said "what if I am right?"

"What if you are?" a voice came from behind, making him spin around abrubtly.

"Eiji-kun, have you seen Ankh this morning?" asked Hina as she brought cutlery to the tables in the restaurant, getting ready for today's Elizabethan themed day. Eiji, knelt with his head on his hand and daydream, quickly shock himself, "o, um no.. he left quiet quickly this morning. Didn't hear him leave. He's been very odd lately."

"He's always been odd," replied Hina with a smile.  
>"No, I mean more than usual," Eiji got up to help Hina set the tables, '<em>I just hope he's okay<em>'…

"You," Ankh's eyes widened hestilly, as the figure in front of him caught his by surprise.  
>"Well who else would it be?" the figure jumped down the steps it was at the top of.<p>

Ankh turned away with a smirk, "didn't expect you to show yourself so quickly. Isn't that a bit stupid? I was hoping for a bit of an investigation in order to find you."  
>"What would be the point? You already knew it was me. I'd just be wasting my time," the figure walked up to Ankh in their black boots.<br>"So it was you creating those bird yummys?"  
>"Who else would be able to make them?"<p>

Ankh gave a small laugh, "you're right. Who else would be able to make one-"  
>"Unless it was another family member."<br>"Family? What's that?"  
>"O come on Ankh… Don't start," the figure kicked him, causing Ankh to turn around and look at the person.<br>"You know I liked to be awkward,"

The conversation took a small pause before the figure said, "who made you take on such a human form? I always thought you'd take form inside an office man-"  
>"Well he was a policeman."<br>"So you've ruined a clever person's life? Well done"  
>"Enough of the sarcasm Aiyu!" Ankh grabbed a hold of the figure's white shirt.<br>"Not used to it? It has been a while since we last saw each other. 800 years wasn't it?"  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Desire…power…Core Medals… everything you're after-"  
>"What else?"<br>"What?"  
>"I know you Aiyu. You always have another motive"<br>"Fine! I'll tell you, if you're begging me-"  
>"I'm not begging you."<br>"I plan to ruin you." Ankh froze, never taking his eyes of the figure's (who is named Aiyu) bright blue eyes.  
>"What?" Aiyu pushed Ankh's hand away, causing him to take a few steps back and releasing Aiyu's shirt.<br>"You always got everything. It was always your way. This time, I'm going to take everything…"  
>"Do you even know what I have? All I own is an ice candie 15 times a day."<p>

Aiyu smirked, "I'm talking about Eiji… Hina… Gotou… Date… who was that other person? O yeah! Maybe even Kougami. But you know the one thing I look forward to stealing the most?" Aiyu raised an eyebrow at him.  
>Ankh was now concerned and moved and spoke cautiously, "what?"<br>Aiyu let out a small laugh, "you."

Ankh eyes widened once more. He was confused, defensive, concerned, "how do you plan to do all this then?"  
>Aiyu yawned, stretched and began to walk towards the 'EXIT' door to the stars, "I don't have any more time to give you Ankh. I guess we'll have another talk later, where more of your questions will be answered."<br>Aiyu reached the handle and stopped sunddenly, "you have nothing to worry about you know…you know we'll always be family

…

Onii-chan"

the figure smiled and went through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Other Ankh  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: Various (I think o_O)  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Part 2 – Ankh get's another surprise  
>AU: I noticed that last time I automatically put 'Onii-chan' at the end. Sorry! For those that don't know what it means, it means 'Brother'.<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Enjoy! ^_^<p>

Ankh made his was slowly back to the restaurant. His slouched position, his low head, his frowned face. He was annoyed, confused. He pulled his hand out and placed it on top of the handle that lead to the restaurant. Pushing it down, the door opened and a gush of sound came out from inside the restaurant. Being lunch, it was busy with students and the odd office man.

"Ankh! There you are!" Chiyoko Shiraishi exclaimed as she walked past with a pile of plates. Eiji and Hina's heads spun around immediately from the mention of Ankh's name, "Ankh!" she said together and ran out to him.  
>"Where have you been all morning? You know you shouldn't be skipping breakfast! It's not good for my brother," said Hina as she noticed another costumer, "I'll be right back!" and went off.<br>Eiji looked at Ankh's eyes. Ankh looked back at him and gave a face of no emotion.  
>"Are you alright?" Eiji asked finally.<br>"Tch… You think I can't look after myself?" Ankh shifted and began to make his way towards his bedroom.  
>"It's not that. You've been gone since the early morning and I have no idea what you're-"<br>"-well you should be more concerned about your own health," Ankh exclaimed, starring straight at Eiji, "I don't want you collapsing on me."

Ankh turned back and carried on, just as he was about to go out of sight, "Ankh!" the yell came from Hina. Ankh stopped in his tracks.  
>"Ankh, there's someone I want you to meet," she said. He could hear her footsteps coming closer.<br>"O yeah! She's new here and we thought we'd look after her for a while," said Eiji, trying to sound happy and cheery.  
>"I don't think there's anything wrong with having an extra pairs of helping around the place," Chiyoko Shiraishi answered.<p>

Ankh quickly spun around to see what the fuss was about, to see who this new person was.  
>His eyes opened wide rapidly. In front of his stood a girl. She had long dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, clothed in a purple shorts, white sleeveless shirt and black boots. She gave him a wide smile and held her hand out in wait of a handshake, "nice to meet you, I'm Aiyu."<br>Ankh stood frozen.  
>"Ankh are you alright?" asked Hina placing a hand on his forehead, "you don't have a fever."<br>He slapped her arm away quickly, "I'm fine." Never leaving Aiyu's gaze.  
>"Then be nice to her then," demanded Chiyoko.<br>Hesitantly, he slowly took a few steps up to her, looked at her hand, and shook it, "nice to meet you, Aiyu."  
>"O! His name is Ankh," Eiji exclaimed quickly with a smile. Aiyu smiled at Eiji, "why thank you Eiji," she looked back at Ankh, "I hope we can work together!" she said cheerily.<p>

Ankh dropped his hand, turned around and went to his room.  
>"Is he alright?" she asked, looking at the others.<br>"Don't mind him. He's always moody!" said Chiyoko who was now getting back to work. Eiji didn't say a thing and followed Chiyoko.  
>"One of these days, my brother will actually smile again," said Hina to Aiyu before getting back to work.<br>"You're brother?" whispered Aiyu.  
>"Hey Aiyu! Start you're training here!" yelled Chiyoko, waving a hand at here to come over.<br>"Hai!" she replied happily with a devious (but not very obvious) smile.

Ankh stomped into his and Eiji's room, and stood still for a moment. Anger boiled up inside him. How could she do this? Not only is she risking Ankh's life but don't knows what she plans to do to Eiji and Hina, maybe even Chiyoko! He thrust his hand up and smacked it against his wooden bed frame, hoping it would release some stress. Finally, he slung himself onto his red satin cover and placed his arms behind his head, trying to think of a way to sort this mess out.

"Ankh… Ankh? … ANKH!"  
>Ankh was awoke by a loud shout of his voice and looked to his right, there stood infront of him was Eiji, "you fell asleep." Eiji answered. Ankh shuffled into a sitting position and looked at Eiji. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.<br>"What time is it?" he asked while scratching the back of his head and looking out of the window. The light that was peering in was now synthetic light, surrounded by a cloud of darkness.  
>"It's time to eat," Eiji lifted up an arm to help Ankh down. Ankh smirked and jumped down, rejecting Eiji's offer, causing Eiji to give a light smile.<br>"What's the smile for?" he asked looking at him.  
>"You never change do you?" he looked back and then made his way out with Ankh behind.<br>The two came down to the restaurant front laughing.  
>"What have I missed?" asked Chiyoko as she placed the food on a large table.<br>"Ah! Gotou, Date! Nice to have you here!" exclaimed Eiji, making his way other to great them.  
>"Come on! Some of us want to eat!" exclaimed Date with a large smile.<br>"I thought you only ate one type of food?" laughed Eiji sitting next to him.  
>Ankh's smile was quickly wiped off by the greeting of Aiyu, "here you go!" she placed a bowl in his hand quickly and danced off to sit between Date and Gotou "so what do you two do all day?"<br>Ankh watched her, examined her. Unable to read her mind, he gave up, for now and sat down between Eiji and Hina.  
>"No Ankh, don't forget your vegetables," Hina placed a big spoonful in his bowl.<br>Ankh made a 'tch' before letting her have her way.

"Thank you for preparing a meal for us tonight," said Gotou as he walked towards the door.  
>"It was a change," Date walked alongside him.<br>"Not a good change?" Chiyoko looked annoyed.  
>"I..er.. well… We all know I prefer-"<br>"-He loved it! Come on Date! Before you start a fight. And we all know she'll win it," Gotou pushed Date out of the door, "goodnight!"  
>Chiyoko bowed and then turned back around and headed for the sink, "Hina, come and help me wash up please."<br>"No problem!" Hina collected the last few plates and followed her out of the room. 

All that was left now was Eiji and Aiyu who were happily chatting and laughing together and Ankh.  
>"Hey Ankh, would you mind helping Aiyu take her stuff up to our room?" Eiji turned to face him. Ankh looked abruptly, "our room?"<br>"Yeah, there's that spare bunk above me."  
>"But shouldn't a girl be with the girls?" Ankh tried to think of reasons so that him and Aiyu wouldn't be stuck together more than they had already been.<br>"Unfortunately there's no room and Aiyu says it's okay, don't you?"  
>"Un! I'm fine with it. Do you have a problem with it Ankh?" she looked straight at him. He could tell that her eyes were full of excitement. She had won this battle, but the rest of the war still had to come.<br>"Fine," signed Ankh as he stood up.  
>"Great! My stuff is over in the corner." <p>

They took their fair share of the luggage and pondered up to the room. Ankh went in first and dumped her bags in the corner.  
>"To say you haven't been around long, you sure have a lot of stuff," he said, trying to lighten the mood.<p>

He heard a click of a lock and turned around.  
>"Well humans these days are so fascinating, they have a lot of interesting things," she smirked as she walked over and put her stuff next to where Ankh had. Ankh looked back at the door. Aiyu had locked the door.<br>"Finally, we can talk…" she kept her smirk. He put his back to her.  
>"What are you planning?"<br>"Telling you that would spoil the fun. Besides, can I not have some quality time with onii-chan?" she asked and she slung her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Ankh stood still, slightly shocked from the action.  
>"It's been 800 years since we were last like this… It's nostalgic," she whispered tightening her hold.<br>"What do you want?" he asked, quietly.  
>"I already told you. Why do we have to go through this again?" she whinged. This was the sister he remembered. Her arms dropped and she walked around him so she faced him straight on, "I've missed you Ankh."<br>Ankh smirked, "well I had almost forgotten about you."  
>"O don't be like that! We used to be close," she leant forward, "we used to do everything together didn't we! I even kept you same when the last OOO was going crazy with power."<br>"Well that was then! The earth and its inhabitants now are different."  
>"And from the sounds of it you are different too…"<p>

There was a pause. Ankh's eyes were looking away from her but he still felt her gaze very much focused on him.  
>"Do you not miss the old days?" she whispered.<br>"No I don't." he looked back at her firmly.  
>"Not even this?"<p>

Slowly, she got up on her tiptoes, placed her hands on his white jacket, gripped it and placed her lips on his. He stood there, frozen once more, not moving, eyes wide open. She slowly moved back, "you seriously don't miss this?"  
>Ankh didn't reply, instead he let her for a second time. This time, Ankh closed his eyes and smoothed his hands down her cheek and clung onto her shirt and waist.<p>

Soon after, Aiyu let go,  
>"I knew you missed us." She smiled and went back to the door and unlocked it, "I'll go ask if Eiji wants to help us unpack me things," and she left.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Other Ankh  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: Various (I think o_O)  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Part 3 – She makes her move.  
>AU: Did I write too much? =S<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Enjoy! ^_^<p>

Ankh had been keeping his eyes on her permanently, looking for any sign or signal that she was going to put her plan into action. But nothing. Over the past week, she had acted normal (besides that _one_ time) and became good friends with everyone. It was like she didn't have an interior motive. What scared him most was the fact that he was getting close with her after 800 years, proving that some connections never leave. However, he didn't want people to know it was his sister; it could ruin things. He didn't want to risk it. Luckily, she was acting like she'd never met him before.

"Hai!" Aiyu said, placing bowls into his hands.  
>"What are these for?" looking confused.<br>"You're helping out!" and off she ran, back to get more things to set the restaurant before it opened.  
>"Tch," he frowned and then (easily defeated) went over to the table Eiji was setting up.<br>"Morning Ankh! Surprised to see you here" he exclaimed as he placed the cutlery.  
>"Why?"<br>"Well lately you've been taking off at strange hours and come back at random times and not telling me anything as to where you've been and why," he explained.  
>"So I can't do what I want?" he looked at Eiji. It's true, he had stopped his routine of coming and going, luckily it hadn't really raised any suspicions.<br>"No it's not that… never mind."  
>"Well I shall be going out today. No point following me, you can't catch up," he said coldly.<br>"Don't worry I won't. I have plans" at this, Ankh's head turned within a split second, "what?" he was shocked. Eiji never had plans; only to help out at the restaurant.  
>"I have plans… are you okay with that?" Eiji stopped what he was doing. Ankh gave a smirk and turned his back to him, "ha! What does it matter to me. As long as you don't get yourself killed. I need you remember, as OOOs"<p>

Eiji gave a small smile, "Don't worry. I won't get myself killed."  
>"Hey Eiji! You ready to go?" shouted a voice from the opposite side. They both turned to look towards where the voice was coming from. Eiji smiled widely, "yeah! Just let me grab my jacket," and off he went upstairs. Ankh, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. Aiyu stood there with a basket in one hand and a blanket in the other.<br>"What are you up to today?" trying to sound curious but not suspicious at the same time.  
>"Me and Eiji are going on a picnic," she smiled at him. <em>What?<em>__Ankh thought immediately, "Can I come?"  
>"If you wish…"<p>

Ankh was taken aback. She wouldn't let him come if she had something planned. Maybe she wasn't going to do the things she said she would. This didn't sound like she didn't want Ankh to come, meaning she wasn't plotting. Eiji ran down the stairs and grabbed the basket, "let's go!"  
>"Un!" nodded Aiyu looking straight at him. They made their way to the door, where Eiji stopped and turned to Ankh, "you coming?"<p>

Ankh hesitated for a moment.  
>"Yeah… okay!" he dragged his feet behind him as he caught up with them. He needed to keep her in eye sight, just in case this was a plan.<p>

*

"Ah! This feels so good!" exclaimed Aiyu was she stretched her arms and legs out across the blanket. Ankh positioned himself in a tree behind them with an ice candie in his hand, keeping his eyes fixed on her. Eiji sat next to her, smiling, "Un! It's good to just relax every now and again with no yummy- I mean no running about in the restaurant to do."  
>"Yummy?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion.<br>"Well-"  
>"Eiji!" yelled Ankh. Eiji knew he was warning him not to say anything; he looked back at Aiyu and scratched the back of his head, "it's nothing. Let's eat?" Aiyu nodded happily and grabbed the basket and brought out all kinds of food, most importantly strawberries and cream. They were happily eating, until she playfully ran the strawberry that was covered in cream down Eiji's nose. She smiled and blushed – this made Ankh slightly disgusted and a touch jealous – before Eiji grabbed a strawberry. She jumped to her feet and began to run away from him as she chance after him. Ankh sat up right and was about to move, but then he heard a voice behind him, "I didn't think you were the type to relax… Ankh."<p>

Ankh's head whipped around, "Kazari!" he jumped down from the tree and went up to him, "I wasn't relaxing."  
>Kazari was in his human form. He raised an eyebrow, "I see… so you know then?" Ankh's faced puzzled for a moment, looking down at the floor. Suddenly he understood what Kazari was going on about and shot back up and starred, "You knew she was here?"<p>

Aiyu ran as fast as her legs would take her, laughing playfully as she went. Eiji was slowly catching up to her. She ran around a tree and hide behind it. Feeling jittery, she couldn't keep quiet. Eiji snuck slowly around the tree and dashed to get her with his strawberry. He missed and fell against the bark of the tree. He began to laugh with her and looked at his strawberry – it was ruined.  
>"That was a waste of a good fruit!" he laughed.<br>Aiyu soon got her breath back, "well that wasted a few minutes!" she still had her strawberry in her hand, which was still in shape and edible. She took a bite and looked at Eiji. She offered him the other half. He went to bite it but her hand moved and she took a step back. He tried again, she did the same. Soon enough, her back was to another tree. Her arm was stretched out. He tried again, her hand moved it. Finally it was close to her than to him and he was now determined to eat it before it went into her mouth the next time she moved. He looked at her cautiously and very slowly leaned in. Quickly he went for the bite. He missed the strawberry but caught something else! As Aiyu moved the strawberry away, she replaced it with her lips which caught onto his. His eyes grew wide while hers were closed. When they pulled away, she looked at him, blushed and finished off the strawberry, "so in the end you still lost!" she laughed.  
>"Well it was your fault," he was looking away from her, embarrassed.<br>"How was it my fault?" she was pushing for the answer.  
>"Because you…"<br>"Because what?"  
>"Because…"<br>"Because I did this?" she twisted her head to meet his turned head and caught his lips once more. This time he was less shocked, but still embarrassed. She pulled away.  
>"You taste like the strawberry I didn't get" he said shyly.<br>"Didn't hate it?" he didn't reply, "what would Hina say…" she asked. Eiji looked at her, "Hina?"  
>"Aren't you two…?"<br>"Oh! No we're not."  
>"Never?"<br>"Never… that was my umm"  
>"I get it," she replied to save him from further embarrassment, "me too" she lied.<br>She watched him look towards the clouds and the rest of the trees for a while, allowing him to collect himself before jumping in front of him and saying "shall we go back?" Eiji nodded with a smile.

"How long have you known?" Ankh asked Kazari. Kazari leant against the bark with a smirk signalling he'd won this confrontation.  
>"Quite while. Just after we were released."<br>"Do you know her plan?"  
>"Nope. But I can guess at it," he looked at Ankh. His smile grew wider, "has she made her move?" Ankh turned away, "so she's made <strong>a<strong> move…"  
>"Is she not a threat to you?" Ankh asked, trying to change the aim of the subject.<br>"Not at the moment no. But I'm guessing once she's done with you, she'll come after us. You two were in fact on OOOs side 800years ago, so it's natural we're enemies."  
>They heard talking nearby and saw Aiyu and Eiji walking back, laughing.<br>"I'd be careful if I was you," whispered Kazari in Ankh's ear. Ankh turned around to reply but was gone.  
>"Hey Ankh!" yelled Eiji.<br>"Where the hell have you been?" Ankh asked storming up to them, "I don't want you getting killed!"  
>"Don't worry, we were only running through tree," Aiyu replied. Ankh looked at her. There was something different in her eyes, a type of smile that could only be seen in the eyes rather than on the mouth. <em>What have you been up to?<em> he thought. He looked at Eiji, who still seemed to be blushing.  
>"…want another ice candie Ankh? You better eat that one before it melts!" said Eiji happily before reaching back to the blanket and basket, leaving Ankh and Aiyu starring at each other.<br>"What have you done?" he whispered. She smiled,  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied and walked back to Eiji.<p>

Ankh lay upon his red satin cover, starring towards the window, up to the shinning full moon that hung in the sky. He had skipped dinner, saying he wasn't feeling too well; they decided to blame it on the amount of ice candies he had been consuming. He heard footsteps come up the stairs. His heart sank, hoping it not to be _her_. The door opened.  
>"Hey Ankh… are you okay?" asked Eiji, peering around the corner of the bed to look at him. Ankh sat up quickly.<br>"I'm fine," he replied moodily. Eiji decided not to press it further and walked towards the window.  
>"Beautiful moon isn't it Ankh?" Ankh took another look up at the moon.<br>"Yes it is… In 800 years it hasn't changed one bit…" silence hit the room, "ne Eiji."  
>"Un?"<br>"Did anything happen today?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean with… Aiyu?" Eiji froze.  
>"N…no" he stuttered in reply. Ankh jumped down from his bunk.<br>"Don't lie to me Eiji. I can tell you are."  
>"Oh… oh it's nothing really-"<br>"Eiji" he said firmly. Eiji slowly turned to look at him, "what happened?" Eiji turned back to the window and didn't reply. Moments past and Ankh's anger welled up inside. Soon enough, he grabbed Eiji's t-shirt and pushed him against his bed frame, "tell me," he commanded. Eiji looked at him confused.  
>"Why do you want to know?"<br>"I need to know."  
>"It's nothing serious."<br>"Then tell me!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I have to know!"  
>"No Ankh, it's none of your business!"<br>"Yes it is!"  
>Ankh's arm now uncovered itself and pressed deeply against Eiji's throat.<br>"It's important to me!" he yelled.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because it is!"  
>"Not everything I do is about OOOs Ankh!"<br>"Just tell me!"  
>"Why should I?"<br>At this, Ankh snapped and moved his arm from Eiji's throat to the back of Eiji's neck and forced his lips upon Eiji's. Eiji couldn't believe this, he was struck again, his eyes widened once more, but this time he pushed away.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"I don't know!" Ankh turned away, slightly shocked from his action.  
>"Well you must have some reason for doing it!" Ankh didn't reply, "…Ankh!"<p>

Ankh spun around and kissed Eiji once more. This time, they missed the bed frame and fell onto Eiji's bed; Ankh on top. This time, it lasted longer. Eiji's eyes were closed and his hands grabbed onto Ankh's jacket. Ankh replied and put more weight on him. His hands smoothed down Eiji's t-shirt and under it, slowly scraping his nails down Eiji's torso, creating noises from Eiji's mouth. This time, Ankh pulled away before it got too heated, stood up and faced his back to Eiji. Eiji looked up as he took deep breaths. Slowly he got stood back up and rearranged his clothing.

"…I'm trying to save your life," Ankh said in a low voice.  
>"Eh?"<br>"I wanted to know what happened today, so I can save your life…" There was silence throughout. Ankh turned to Eiji with sad eyes, something that had never been seen before, "I can't lose you."

Eiji slowly walked forward and put his arms around Ankh's body, "you won't…" finally he replied, "all that happened today was…" he was debating whether to tell the whole truth. He had no idea what Ankh was trying to protect him from, "me and Aiyu went running in the woods and ended up playing hide and seek. And the only other time you were there was when I went to the bathroom and just now, when you didn't want to eat," he let Ankh go and looked at him, "okay?" Ankh nodded his head lightly, "good," he replied and jumped back up to his bed and turned his back to Eiji.

The bedroom door opened, in came Aiyu, looking up at Ankh's bed, "is he asleep?" she asked Eiji.  
>"Oh, yeah," he replied with a smile.<br>"Okay, well I'll just grab my pyjamas and go get changed," she answered lightly grabbing her pyjamas from under her pillow "be back in a minute."  
>"Okay," and she left the room. Eiji climbed into his bed and put his hands behind his head and looked at Ankh.<p>

Ankh lead there silently. So Aiyu had been playing with his mind. Nothing had happened between them, was Ankh's conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Other Ankh  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: So far Ankh/OC, Eiji/OC, Date/Gotou (hint), Ankh/Eiji, Eiji/Hina (implied)  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Part 4 – Guess who the next victim is.  
>AU: Did it flow well? O_O<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Enjoy! ^_^<p>

The sun rose heavenly over the tree tops.  
>"Welcome!" Chiyoko exclaimed to the customers as they flooded in. Today was cherry blossom themed.<br>"Welcome!" Hina said happily as she stood there wearing a white dress with sakura leaves trailing down it.

The restaurant was busy and bustling. Ankh observed from the far corner with an ice candie happily being sucked by his mouth. His eyes narrowed as _she_ walked up to Eiji.  
>"Here you go," she smiled to him, as she handed over some drinks to him.<br>"Ah thank you Ai-chan" he smiled back. Ankh stood up sharply and marched over and grabbed the drinks,  
>"I'll take them," and took them to the table. All four (Aiyu, Eiji, Chiyoko, Hina) watched Ankh in surprised – he <em>never<em> helped out!  
>"Are you okay? I'll help you," Hina offered, following Ankh.<br>"That was odd, ne?" Aiyu turned to Eiji.  
>"Yeah it was…"<br>"Jealousy?"  
>"Ha?" Eiji looked at her confused.<br>"Maybe he did it because he was jealous that we have a good friendship."  
>"O yeah, sure! Yeah you're right…friendship…" Eiji's eyes dropped slightly.<br>"Are you alright?" Aiyu asked concerned.  
>"What? O yeah! I'm super!" he laughed nervously with a hand behind the back of his head.<br>"Ne… do you like Ayama Himiki?"  
>"Huh? O you mean the singer?"<br>"yeah…"  
>"I don't like her, not really."<br>"Heh? Why not?"  
>"Well I hear she's not a very nice person. And she's been quite harsh to her friends in the past. Definitely not attractive."<br>"So you wouldn't date her."  
>"I hope I never see the like of her again…"<br>"again?"  
>"…Anyway! Back to work ne!"<br>"Un!" Aiyu watched Eiji walked away and made sure he was out of sight before a large evil smirk whipped across her face. Her smile soon left her face as she sensed a person behind her.  
>"What are you planning?" Ankh's voice breathed down her neck. Slowly she turned around.<br>"What's it to you?"  
>"You don't like Hina, so why pretend to? Why get close to her?"<br>"Why not?" And she walked off towards Hina.  
><em>Tch.<em>

"Ne Hina!"  
>Hina spun around, "Aiyu-chan!"<br>"Want to go and get some food to stock up with for the restaurant?" Hina smiled, "sure!"  
>Hastily they left the store, "Itekimasu!" and made their way to the main street.<br>The streets were too bustling with people. People shopping. People going to lunch. People going to and from work. Madness.  
>"How do you do it?" Aiyu asked, looking at her surroundings.<br>"Do what?"  
>"Cope with such a busy city and lifestyle?"<br>"…I don't know… I was brought up with it and got used to it I guess… where did you live before hand?"  
>"I used to live in a country… there were very few people. Quite small."<br>"What did you do there?"  
>"I helped my brother who worked for the king."<br>"Really? Wow you must be famous there?"  
>"Haha not really. I was kept out of the picture a lot. I didn't have a very nice brother."<br>"I doubt that."  
>"Well nevertheless, you can't have mine!" they laughed.<p>

A passerby came towards them and knocked Aiyu onto the floor.  
>"Are you alright Aiyu?" she helped Aiyu to her feet, "o you dropped your phone too!" as Hina picked it up she heard a noise coming from it.<p>

_You don__'t like Hina, so why pretend to? Why get close to her?  
>I don't like her, not really. not a very nice person. And she's been quite harsh to her friends in the past. Definitely not attractive… I hope I never see the like of her again…<em>

Hina stood in shock. Aiyu brushed off the dust on her clothes and looked at her, "are you alright?" Hina shoved the phone into Aiyu's chest (knocking her back into a wall), dropped the shopping and ran away with tears down her face. Aiyu watched her run away. A curve started to form on her lips, "Arigatou Ankh, for your excellent question. It defiantly came in handy."

Aiyu ran into the restaurant, "Hina's ran away!" Everyone turned and looked at her.  
>"What?" they all said.<br>"I don't know why! One minute we were walking together and then I got knocked over and then the next thing I know she went off running. I couldn't keep up!"  
>"We better go searching now!" exclaimed Eiji, putting his plates down and running out of the door.<br>"Wait Eiji!" Chiyoko took her apron off and went after him. Ankh went to speak to Aiyu but before he could, she put down her stuff and ran out the door, "wait for me!"  
><em>Tch.<em>

After a couple of hours of searching, the sun was beginning to fall behind the clouds and turn the skies orange.  
>"Did you find her?" Eiji asked Chiyoko.<br>"No… Any idea where she'd be?"  
>"No sorry."<br>"We couldn't see her either!" Date yelled as he and Gotou caught up with them.  
>"Maybe she's gone back to the restaurant," suggested Chiyoko.<br>"Good idea! Let's go back!" proposed Gotou.  
>"I wonder what was wrong with her…" Eiji spoke quietly.<p>

Mean while, Aiyu was sat on a shade of grass looking up to the sky. Ankh appeared from behind a tree.  
>"What did you do?" Aiyu stood up,<br>"O you presume I did something?" she turned to face him and began to walk towards him.  
>"Of course you did something! Why else would she go off running."<br>"I don't know. Maybe because you don't like her… also, you are using her brother's body, she can't be _too_ happy with that-" Ankh grabbed her shirt and pulled her close,  
>"What did you do?"<br>Aiyu pulled her mobile phone out…

_(Ankh) __You don't like Hina, so why pretend to? Why get close to her?  
>(Eiji) I don't like her, not really. not a very nice person. And she's been quite harsh to her friends in the past. Definitely not attractive… I hope I never see the like of her again…<em>

"Technology is fascinating isn't it?"  
>Ankh's face swelled with anger, "how dare you!" he pushed away slightly before raising his right hand and swipping it across her face. Aiyu looked to the floor in shock before looking up and composing herself.<br>"I'm not going to stop." She said firmly.  
>"Why! Why won't you stop?" Ankh pushed her to the floor.<br>"I've already told you!"  
>"Why? Why do you want to hurt me so badly?" he said on top of her and grabbed her shirt once more, "tell me!"<br>"You obviously aren't brother material if you don't know that answer…"  
>"Tell me Aiyu!"<br>"Because you hurt me!"  
>Silence loomed. Slowly Ankh's faced puzzled, "what?" he said tears begin to run down her face.<br>"Because... you hurt me…"  
>"…how did I?" He moved so that he sat with his back to her, starring at the sunset. Slowly Aiyu sat up.<br>"Remember when you and OOOs were together, 800 years ago…" she spoke quietly.  
>"Yea…"<br>"Well… remember that one time…."

_800 years ago__…._

"_I have to attend to OOOs"  
>"I want to join you."<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"It'll be dangerous-"  
>"-but I'm old enough. I'm strong enough. I'm-"<br>"No you're not. Not against what's going on at the moment. I'm sorry."  
>"No you're not!"<br>"Aiyu… not now."  
>"But I want to-"<br>"No! Stay here. I order you. Not as a brother. As your superior…"_

"..that night… was the night you were all enclosed ne…" she spoke. Ankh twitched slightly and looked at her,  
>"You weren't?"<br>Aiyu shuck her head, "I left that night. I was sick of being left behind. I felt so alone. So I thought I'd leave for good. But then… I came back a while later… and there… you were all enclosed in what looked like…. Tombs… all that was left were your core medals…"  
>There was quiet as Ankh moved up towards her and put his arms around her. She clung back.<br>"I'm sorry… I didn't realise…"  
>"Do you have any idea how lonely 800 years are? …. It killed me to not go talk to you when you came back… It killed me to only be a few yards away from you and yet you have no idea I was there."<br>"That's why you left clues," he tightened his hold and he heard her tears roll down her face quicker.  
>"Yea… and when you didn't realise it was me… it… it broke my heart." Her sobs grew louder. Ankh pulled back slightly and leaned into her face, "I'm sorry" and pressed his lips against her. Her hands cupped his face and stroked his cheeks.<p>

_Brr. Brr._  
>They broke apart. Aiyu grabbed her phone.<br>"What is it?"  
>"They've found Hina at the restaurant."<br>"Thank god," he stood up, "we better get back" and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood up.  
>"You go on ahead. I better contain myself before I go back," she gave a small smile.<br>"Good idea." He went to leave, "you will come back, ne?"  
>"Of course!" she said forcing a happy smile. He smiled back and ran off towards the restaurant.<p>

Aiyu faced the sunset and wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and began to walk in the opposite direction.

The tall grey glass building stood in front of her. She took a deep breath and made her way to the top floor.

_D__ing_

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Said a voice that came from behind the chair in the far side of the room.  
>Aiyu walked up to him,<br>"Why did you tell me where Ankh was Kougami?"  
>The chair spun around to face her and reveal Kougami's appearance, "why?"<br>"You have a motive don't you? You have a motive for everything. For bringing back the Greeds. For telling me where Ankh was. For bringing OOOs back…"  
>"Ahh. Would you be assuming a dark motive?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Well my dear child," he stood up and walked towards the small table that lay to the right, "I did those things purely out of love."<br>"No you didn't"  
>"Okay you caught me! I did it because.." he lifted up a box and gave it to her. She opened it, "I like cake." The box revealed a cake with Aiyu and Ankh's name with a love heart in the centre, "Happy Birthday!"<br>"Why did you do this? You can have it back.." she pushed the box back in his hand and began to walk towards the elevator, "if you're not going to tell me, I might as well go.."  
>"Subarashii! You have such passion to persue your mission!" Kougami exclaimed, "who's next on the list?"<br>Aiyu got into the lift and faced him, "Date and Gotou of course. Ja…" she smirked at him as the elevator doors closed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Other Ankh  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: So far Ankh/OC, Eiji/OC, Date/Gotou, Ankh/Eiji, Eiji/Hina, Gotou/OC.  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Part 5 – It's the second to last chapter!  
>AU: It's been a while since I last wrote for this story so I can only remember bits (the good bits ;)) so my writing voice my sound a bit different…<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Enjoy! ^_^<p>

Aiyu stood on the ledge of the building that overlooked the whole of Tokyo. She stood there in silence, slowly scanning the horizon, looking for her prey. Her eyes squinted as she spotted two figures; two male figures, one in army pants and another with a large barrel on his back. She smirked and jumped off the building.

Annk ran through the Cous Coussier main entrance to find Hina sat in the corner crying with everyone around her.  
>"Honestly Hina, I didn't say anything"<br>"Sounded like you Eiji, don't lie!" she pushed him out of the way and ran to her room, leaving Eiji sat there in shock. He looked up at Ankh.  
>"Eiji! … chotto" Ankh pointed to the bedroom. Eiji nodded and followed him. Eiji leant against the door, with his arms folding over his body.<br>"I know you're telling the truth," said Ankh finally after a momentary silence.  
>"What?"<br>"I know you nor I had that conversation."  
>Relief swept across Eiji's face, "then how does she think we said all that stuff?"<br>Ankh paused for a moment, contemplating if he should tell Eiji the truth or not, "…I don't know yet.. but we better find out"  
>Eiji nodded with enthusiasm and starred at Ankh hard in the eyes.<br>"But where do we start?" asked Eiji curiously.  
>Ankh hesitated for a moment, "maybe Aiyu knows, she was last with her right?" he held back was he really wanted to say: <em>'Aiyu set it all up. She's manipulating and turning us against her.'<br>_"Okay!" he grabbed Ankh's hand and swung open the door, "oh, sorry" he let go, blushing and went through the doorway. Ankh straightened himself before following after him.

"Watch out Gotou! Soon you'll surpass me," Date laughed as he walked along the streets of Tokyo with his medal barrel on his back and Gotou at his side.  
>"I don't I'm not even half as strong as you are right now,"<br>"You could surprised youself," replied Date as he slapped Gotou's back and smiled. Gotou replied back with a smile.  
>"Hello!" came a shouted from behind them. Recognising the voice, the spun around and looked to see Aiyu standing there. "O hi," said Gotou quietly.<br>"Hey Aiyu-chan! What brings you into town today?" Date asked cheerfully.  
>"I was just taking a walk, looking at my new surroundings when I saw you two,"<br>"A sou…"  
>"Where are you two heading?" she asked skipping to turn to the front.<br>"Just heading back to the-"  
>"Sorry we're just heading back to work" replied Gotou anxciously.<br>"O, is it interesting? What do you do?" her eyes were wide, waiting for information happily.  
>"Just computers and stuff" quickly answered Gotou before Date had the chance to.<br>"…can I come" she looked at them both.  
>Silence stirred. There was no real reason to say no to her, "I..I suppose"<br>"Why of course!" smiled Date, "this way!" he slung an arm around her and carried on down the street. Gotou ran to keep up after being left behind, standing there momentarily.

Ankh and Eiji made it to the streets.  
>"Where do we check first?" asked Eiji.<br>Ankh peeled his eyes and looked around…  
>"Try the parks" he said. Eiji looked at Ankh as if to ask <em>why, <em>"she's been to the parks with us hasn't she? And I saw her at one another time. I guess she likes them" hiding the fact he knew his sister pretty well. She always loved nature and would spend hours (800 years ago) by the streams and climbing trees and admiring the views…  
>"Okay, let's go!" Eiji sped off infront of Ankh.<p>

"Here we are!" exclaimed Date as they walked through the doors of the office that once belonged to Doctor Maki but now Date and Gotou.  
>Date slung his barrel onto the table with a loud <em>clang<em> and turned to Aiyu, "well this is it!"  
>Aiyu gazed at the sight, "nice offiice… rather… colourful…" she looked around and say it was mainly grey, but had spots of green and orange, "there's not a lot of computers in here…"<br>"We don't need a lot as all our information is on the two" explained Gotou.  
>"Oooo I see.. so they're super computers?"<br>"You could say that" said Gotou as he sat down. Aiyu starred around the room once more in silence.  
>"Impressed?" asked Date with a smirk.<br>"Sort of… I like all these colours" she pointed to the green behind one of the computers.

There began a tapping from behind a cupboard. Aiyu turned and walked slowly towards the cupboard and pointed at it.  
>"What's in there?"<br>Both Date and Gotou looked at each other. She got to the cupboard and opened it slowly.  
><em>pan<em> several candriods jumped out of the cupboard and startled with a scream.  
>Date laughed in his seat, followed by Gotou hiding his smile. She clasped her chest with relief.<br>"I.. I think I'll just go to the toilet for a moment…" she said quietly, leaving the room.  
>"We gotta do that again.. but to Eiji" laughed Date. Gotou just nodded.<p>

Ankh and Eiji has searched most of the parks nearby with no hope. Eiji clasped his knees as he bent over and recovered his breath from all the running. Ankh leant against a tree.  
>"It's no good, I don't think she's around here" muttered Eiji. Ankh replied with nothing. He hadn't sensed her anywhere. And he was running out of ideas as to where she could be. She promised she'd go right back to Cous Coussier but didn't. She said she wanted to contain her tears before going back; it wouldn't take this long to stop crying. She was stronger than that, and Ankh knew it.<br>His eyes lit up. She _was_ stronger than that and _always_ had a plan.  
>"Where could we try next?" Eiji face Ankh.<br>"Kougami's" Ankh muttered. Eiji walked up to him "eh?" Ankh looked up at him, "we go to Kougami's"  
>"Why?"<br>"Well…" Ankh hesitated, "he tends to know a lot more than we do, so maybe he knows something about one- Aiyu"  
>Eiji nodded his head, "you have a point. Okay! Let's go!" he pointed a finger to the sky signalling the start of a mission. He began to move when Ankh grabbed his forearm. He looked at Ankh. Ankh didn't look so cheery. I mean, he never really looked cheery anyway, but Eiji could tell something was wrong with him.<br>"Ankh?"  
>Ankh pulled Eiji to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "promise me…" he began.<br>"eh?" Eiji was thrown into silence. Ankh never touched him, rarely even came near him normally. This moment was similar to what had happened before… when Ankh had… kissed him that time.  
>"Don't let me lose you okay?" whispered Ankh into Eiji's ear.<br>Eiji slowly pulled her arms up and traced his hands up Ankh's back and clung onto his clothing.  
>"I know Ankh.. I know you can't lose me because I'm OOOs ne?"<br>_He was far from right.  
><em>"You need me in order to get your cores back ne?"  
>"Yeah… yeah you're right…" Ankh held back from telling him the truth. He didn't want Eiji being taken away from him by Aiyu, whether she was his sister or not. Ankh let go of Eiji.<br>"Let's go" he pushed Eiji to the side and took the lead. Eiji gave a small smile and followed.

Aiyu walked down the corridor and pushed next to a dark grey box and looked at it. Opening it she saw switches; light switches. With a smirk, she flicked them all off. One by one the lights and electricity when out.

The lights and computers shut off in the office, starteling Date and Gotou. Date stood up and began to feel his way around to the door.  
>"I'll go see what's going on, you okay here?"<br>"Yes I am.. whereever you are"  
>"Good Gotou-chan!" Gotou could sense Date giving him the thumbs up and a giggle left his mouth. Date left his barrel of medals behind as he went through the door.<br>The door closed with a _clack_. Silence entered the room. Gotou leant back in his chair and stared at the blackness of the roof.  
>Being on one of the bottom floors, no light came into the room. Who ever thought of making a room and corridor with windows? How stupid, Gotou thought.<br>Another _clack._  
>"Date?" Gotou looked in the direction he suspected was the door.<br>_Clack_ the door closed but no voice came.  
>"Date?" Gotou raised his voice and slowly stood up. He began to feel his way over the tables, trying to reach the door.<br>He stopped in his tracks as a hand wrapped itself around his wrist. He looked down and trailed his fingers over the hand. It was cold and thin. _Date?_  
>The hand pulled him away from the door and the other hand was placed on his chest to stop him going further ahead. Gotou's eyes fell to the floor, just was was Date thinking? Yes it was dark but… why this?<br>The hand on his chest smoothed up to his neck then wrapped around it, pulling his head forward.  
>A pair of lips touched his, causing his eyes to widen, but then closed. The hand on his wrist fell onto his hips. The kiss got more intense and he couldn't help himself but put his hands on the others waist also but the other stopped him in his tracks by intertwining their fingers with his.<p>

Gotou fell onto the table next to them, casuing Date's barrel to role off, startling him. He went to speak but a finger lay on his lips, silencing him. The others lips clasped his once more and began to trail under his shirt. Gotou hesitated at first but the feeling of the others trailing up and down his chest, relaxed him.

Gotou moved his hands over the others legs and smoothed up and down them then trailed to their stomach, then to their rib cage. He paused and so did the other.

He now knew it wasn't Date and stopped him horror. The other let go of him and moved away, leaving him in shock.  
><em>clack…clack…<em> the person left. _Chin_ the lights came back on.

Date made his way back from the dark grey box to the office. _Why was the box opened? So it wasn't an electric trip. Why was all the switches turned off?_ He bumped into Aiyu on the way.  
>"Are you alright Aiyu?" he asked her. She looked up at him.<br>"Yes, I am sorry. I got a little lost. The lights went out while I was at the bathroom and couldn't find my way back." She explained.  
>"It's alright. Looks like someone was playing a game and turned all the lights off on purpose. Let's go back to the office," he placed an arm over Aiyu. She didn't move.<br>"Actually I have to go, I got a phone call and I need to go back to Cous Coussier"  
>"O I see, what a shame."<br>"O! But before I go, someone gave this to me earlier before the lights went and said to give it to you to watch" she handed him a tape.  
>"O thank you" he was confused but took the tape anyway. It must have been Kougami who told her to give it to him, but how would he know who she was? Of course! Security tapes…<br>"Well I'm off now, bye!" she ran off from him, smiling. As she moved away, her smiled turned into an evil one.

Date ran through the door, "sorted!" he yelled cheerily. He looked at Gotou who was sat in his chair facing away from him, saying nothing. Not even stirring.  
>"You okay?"<br>Gotou flinched, "O.. yes.. yes I am, just-"  
>"Scared of the dark?" Date sat on the computer table next to him and ruffled his hair, "O you're cute Gotou-chan."<p>

He got back up and walked around to his side of the room. He noticed the barrel on the floor with medals falling out. He collected them and placed the barrel back on the table. _How odd…_ he sat down at his computer and put his hands in his pocket. A sharp object pricked his finger and his hand shot out. Then he remembered. The tape. He grabbed the tape and put it into the machine. _What did Kougami want to show him? _The tape started up. Date's eyed widened as on the screen showed Aiyu kissing Gotou just moments ago in the room.

Ankh and Eiji shot through the door of Kougami's office.  
>"Kougami!" yelled Ankh. Eiji was taken aback by Ankh sudden change in mood. He sounded serious, very serious. Kougami spun in his chair and faced Ankh, "Ankh, it's nice to see you, what do you wish to know?"<br>"You know why I'm here!" he slammed his hands onto Kougami's desk.  
>"Oi, Ankh calm down" said Eiji, trying to subside the atmosphere.<br>"Ahh" Kougami silenced the room as he talked slowly, "you're here about Aiyu"  
>Eiji's eyes opened, "how do you-"<br>"I've been watching over her ever since she came on the scene… it seems… only Ankh and I have been able to see through her _act_"  
>"Act? … what act?" Eiji was puzzled. Were they saying that Aiyu is-<br>"Aiyu isn't who you think she is Eiji." Said Ankh with his back to him.  
>"What?"<br>"You are very right Ankh. Well, not that I'm surprised. You should know these things seen as Aiyu is… your sister."  
>Eiji's eyes widened even more, "Ankh's… sister?"<p>

Gotou looked over at Date's table after a while, "what are you doing?" Date didn't reply, so he came over to his desk.  
>He looked in horror as the screen revealed a night vision view of what had just happened between he and.. Aiyu. Date looked up at him slowly, hurt.<br>"I… I can.. I… I thought it was you!" exclaimed Gotou taking a few steps back.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Other Ankh  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: So far Ankh/OC, Eiji/OC, Date/Gotou, Ankh/Eiji, Eiji/Hina, Gotou/OC.  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Part 6 - Saigo no Chapter!  
>AU: Writing chapter 5 and 6 together =D so hopefully these last two chapters flow well ^^ This chapter kinda sounds more like it was set in Yokohama than in Tokyo, gomen ne!<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Hope it was a satisfactory ending!<p>

"Aiyu is your… sister?" Eiji stood in shock. The both has blond hair yes, but she was paler, and had blue eyes! Unless, that was just her bodysuit. Eiji walked up to Ankh, "Oi Ankh! What exactly is going on?"  
>"Yes Ankh, why don't you tell Eiji just was <em>is<em> going on, rather than what _appears_ to be going on…" Kougami smiled in his seat. Ankh took his hands off the desk and looked out at the window.  
>"Aiyu's come back for revenge."<br>"Revenge? Revenge on who? Why?"  
>"Revenge on me… for leaving her…"<br>Ankh took a breath.  
>"800 years ago, when the battle against OOOs started. She wanted to help protect OOOs with me. But I wouldn't let her… I made her go away and when she came back… we were all destroyed and only our medals remained… she's been travelling for 800s years waiting for the day we came back. So now she's stronger and is taking revenge on me for not letting her join the battle and be destroyed with us…"<br>"She's suffered for 800years with no companion… there's no surprise she's angry at you" said Kougami quietly.  
>"Well if she's so angry with me, why is she's going after everyone around me? Why can't she just come and take revenge on <em>just<em> me?" angered Ankh.  
>"She wants you to be lonely" said Eiji softly, he looked at Ankh, "she wants you to suffer the same pain she did for all those years… no one to be with… no one to confide in… no one to love…"<br>"And now her plan is coming to a conclusion… Hina hates you two, she tried to separate you two and failed, she pulled Gotou and Date apart-"  
>"Gotou and Date?" exclaimed Eiji.<br>"Yes, she did so just moments ago… they are currently in turmoil, all that's left is for you two to be pulled apart.. she may even go as far as trying to destroy OOOs itself…" explained Kougami. Ankh moved away and put his back to both of them.  
>"What do we do?" asked Eiji with sorrowed eyes.<br>"Find her… find her and give her something _else_ to live for…"  
>"..wh…where do we start to find her?"<br>Kougami stood up and walked towards the window, "she's currently on the greenland next to the harbor, where she first kissed you Eiji…"  
>Eiji's eyes widened. He hadn't told Ankh that part of the story. Ankh turned to face Eiji, "what… she…"<br>"Ahh something you _didn't_ know Ankh…" Kougami's lips curled, "I'd hurry if I was you… she may cause destruction soon."  
>"Tch," Ankh grabbed Eiji's arm, "let's go" and ran to the elevator.<p>

Aiyu stood on the greenland, at the edge of the harbour, starring out to the water. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Gotou and Date stood there, angry.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Date, "you have no right to do that someone in the darkness!" Gotou was stood behind Date, he had obviously told Date what had happened.<br>Aiyu smiled and looked at to the water, "Did you enjoy it, Gotou –san?"  
>Gotou stood still, with nothing to say…<br>"I'll take that as a yes…" she began to laugh, evilly.  
>"What do you think you're playing at?" yelled Date once more. Her laughter ceased, "I am merely having fun."<br>"Oh yeah? Well it's a funny kind of fun in my opinion. You don't just go kissing people and hurt others!"  
>"Hurt others?" she turned to face him once more, "I am merely only trying to hurt <em>one <em>person…"  
>Another set of footsteps, it was Hina, "Is it true?" she shouted, "is it true that the conversation never happened?"<br>_Ankh must have told her_… her smirk formed  
>"My, my, took your time to realise it…" she laughed once more.<br>"Hidoi! Why did you do it? Why try and turn me away from Ankh and Eiji?" tears rolled down Hina's face.  
>"That's like saying why did I try and split Gotou and Date up… why did I kiss Eiji and make his heartbreak when lying to Ankh about what <em>had<em> happened… why you ask? … It was purely… fun…" her eyes connected with Hina's which were now filled with water.  
>"It wasn't fun!" came a voice from afar. It all fell silent as they all looked in the direction of Kougami's building. There in front of the building was Eiji and Ankh. It was Eiji who had yelled, "it wasn't just for fun was it…you know that…" they made their way towards her as he spoke, "you did it because you're lonely.. you've been wandering for hundreds of years… call me crazy but… I didn't think <em>greeds<em> got lonely… nor do they just do things for _fun…_ there's always another motive" they reach a few metres away from Aiyu, "it wasn't just for fun.. ne?"  
>Aiyu's smirk faded and became serious.<br>"Greed?" Hina, Date and Gotou looked at Eiji in shock. Aiyu was a… greed?  
>"What is going on Eiji-kun?" asked Hina wiping her eyes.<br>"Aiyu is a greed" said Ankh finally, "she's also… my sister…"  
>The shock wiped across their faces.<br>"Sister?" whispered Gotou.

"800 years ago I sent her away, and for 800years she's been lonely. I left her alone when I should've been protecting her. Should've been beside her…She hates me" Ankh began, "don't you?" he looked straight at Aiyu.

Aiyu felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
>She stood for a moment, not moving, before she shook her head and looked to the sky, "I don't hate you…" she whispered, no one heard her speak.<br>"Eh?"  
>"It's not hate Ankh… purely… revenge.. I wanted you to feel the loneliness I felt for all those years.. I wanted you to have nothing," she explained.<br>Ankh moved towards her, "Why revenge? Why don't you just hate me, instead of attacking everyone around me. Why break human hearts? You know how delicate they are-"  
>"That's exactly why I did it!" she shouted, "they're easy to break.. supposedly…"<br>"Well it didn't work did it… why didn't you just attack me?"  
>"I'm a Greed Ankh! It's in our nature to destruct all that's around us before finally getting our goal… Even OOOs knew that. I don't care what happens to these humans-"<br>"Well you should!" silence surrounded as Ankh yelled, "you should care. You should cherish them. They're interesting beings!" He was not in front of her.  
>"Why are you so attached to them?" she grabbed his shirt, "Why can't you be as attached to me as you are to them? You <em>never<em> leave Eiji's side! He's just a human Ankh… and I'm supposed to be you SISTER!" she began to hit his chest as tears rolled down, "You come back after 800 years and you don't even look for me! DID I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU?" Ankh wrapped his arms around her, causing her to stop hitting him and cried into his chest, "I know you're hurt… I know you're in pain-"  
>"You have no idea the pain I've been in…" she whispered. He pulled her away slightly so she could look up at him.<br>"I've thought of you everyday… I didn't know if you were still around.. if you were still… alive.. when I first saw you.. I was what humans call relieved, happy to see you"  
>"You have a funny way of showing it…" he wiped away her last tears.<br>"I know, but we're here now, and I'm not going to leave you alone anymore, so stop this silly game.. stop hurting the humans," he leant down and kissed her lips, "let's just get along together and if we have a problem, sort it between ourselves, and not endangering others… we can be together forever now… once more."

Aiyu looked up at him and smiled before nodding, "Thank you onii-chan" she tightened her grip around him and drug her head into his chest, seeking comfort and happiness. Ankh looked out into the harbour and lowered his hug around her.

_T__hud._

Aiyu lost her breath.

Suddenly, Ankh had plunged his hand into her chest and grabbed her core medals. She looked up at him in horror and in shock, "….Ankh?..." she said quietly.  
>He looked down at her with tears swelling in his eyes, "I'm sorry… This is the only way it's going to work."<br>"Ankh… don't…"  
>"I'm sorry," the tears rolled down both their eyes. Neither of them moved. Aiyu didn't even fight back.<br>"I..love you.. Onii-chan." She whispered.  
>"I love you too… now sleep…" he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.<p>

Quickly he pulled his arm out of her chest and her body formed into medals and clashed onto the ground.

Everyone stood in shock. What had just happened?

Ankh knelt down next to the pile of medals, holding his hand close to his chest.

Slowly, he pulled his arm out and opened his hand….

There in the centre of his palm was a pink core medal. Aiyu's _soul._

This was the only way she could have peace after 800 years of suffereing…


End file.
